Talk:Barbie in The Pink Shoes
Barbie: In the pink shoes is the best! This is the best Barbie movie I ever seen! This is so interesting and beautiful! I love this mix of modern world and magical world! And what about Kristyn, she is very good and adventurous girl! She is also very SMART girl! Yes, yes, she is! And you know why? Because she know that teenager have whole life in future! And she want not to married before she will not be woman! She is the best character I ever seen! I'm love modern, teenage girls who are NOT thinking only about wedding and merring! Teenage must be teenage and women must be woman! And Kristyn know it! In the modern time girls aren't married until they will not be 30 - 32 years! And this is great, awesome!! Because when you gonna married, this last will be over of every fairy tales! Yes you will be happy but you must be already woman for this! So, I'm love Kristyn and "Barbie: In the pink shoes" very much! I'm hope Mattel will make lot of future movies which will be interesting as "Barbie: In the pink shoes"! GO BARBIE GO! Oh, I'm love this movie! "Barbie: In the pink shoes" is perfect movie! This is best movie ever! I'm love it more than everything else! So interesting and so beautiful! And also this is very funny situation: two teenage girl went to magic ballet world and change the stories of Giselle and Princess Odette. Also there is very beautiful song and awesome dances! When I was young, I always wanted to know, what will be happen if someone from modern world will go into magical world. PS is the answer on my question! They makes everyone shocked! Kristyn and Hailey change relationship of hilarion and Alberth who were swore enemies. They change story of Odette and makes Odelie cry! This was so funny! Hilarion and Alberth had very surprised faces when Kristyn told them that she is only seventeen. But the best scene was in the end! When Kristyn danced and everyone were shocked! Even Madame Natasha told that she see that she trying to turn Kristyn into second Tara, but what she really needed, was the first Kristyn. And this moment of the movie makes me crying! Natasha's words was very beautiful! Also this is very interesting what the secret has Madame Katerina? Whence she has this pink shoes? I'm also think that this is good that new Barbie movies are about teenagers! Because age of teenage is the best age for fairy tales! I can not stop to watching this movie! I'm love this movie very much! Why Pink?! Why is it pink shoes?! I hate pink but the movie is awesome! I love Barbie in The Pink Shoes Well done Mattel! Barbie in the Pink Shoes ''is the best movie. The music is amazing and I love the lyrics of the main song.When you notice the choreography you'll be suprised how beautiful it is. I am totally in love with this movie. In this movie Kristyn/Barbie's appearance is beautiful. This is what is called a MOVIE. Its so magical.What I love about her in the movie is that she follow her heart and so that had led her to success. Her love of ballet is immense. Kristyn and Hailey went their changed the stories of ''Giselle ''and ''The Swan Lake ''making their own beautiful story. Oh all the dresses and sparkles were beautiful. Again ''Bravo!Beautybash101 (talk) 17:38, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey guys i was trying too add a first version of kristyn's doll with the first dvd cover on it but i dont know how to i started to mess the video section a little so if anyone can put the pic please do so and here is the picture